Stephanie and sirius found their lon son in the Cullens House
by GinnyPotterlover
Summary: Stephanie is three week gone in an pregnancy Jasper is Happy he becoming a Big Brother And Sirius can't wait be a dad again


Harry Potter and Twilight: I own Stephanie Rose Lily Cullen Carlisle's twin Sister and Fiancé of Sirius Black who her mate her and Sirius save the life's of Lily and James BXE,AXJ ,EXR, CXE, SXS ,LXJ, RXN ,HXG ,HXR

Chapter one News

Stephanie and Sirius were at the potter's House seeing their friends Lily and James

"Hello you lovebirds come on in" Lily said

Stephanie and Sirius walks into the live room were James is playing with his son

"Erm Hi Prongs and moony" Stephanie and Sirius said as they sat down with Stephanie on Sirius's lap he not bored by her cold skin

"Hey you too "James said

"Hello Pads and Steph" Remus said smile

Sirius gulped. "I think that I need a glass of something stronger then butterbeer to get through this one." James' grin widened, his eyes twinkling with understanding. "You didn't?"

Sirius gulped down his butterbeer and then he shrugged. "I love her mate, I don't know and I asked her before I really thought about it and … hell, I'm happy! Kill me now! I've fallen into the death trap!" Remus laughed and slapped Sirius on the back. "You and Stephanie are getting married? That's amazing! Congratulations mate!"

"thanks you Ohh Yea you al coming on Vacation with me and Sirius Carlisle he and his family will baby-sit Harry for you were we are going to me to know and you find out " Stephanie said with her Amber eyes spiking

"Stephanie can I asked you something" Lily asked

"Sure Lily go head then" Stephanie said to her

"Are you are Vampire?" Lily asked

Stephanie froze thought 'ohh Bugger' turns to Lily

"Yes I am vampire Witch" Stephanie said

"Why are your eyes not red but gold?" Lily asked

"You See my family only drink Animal Blood I peered a Mounting Lion and Bear would you like to see me hunt? " Stephanie said

James, Remus, Sirius and Lily Nods Yes

Carlisle know she told them about us being Vampires arrives

"Thanks bro" Stephanie said Pass Harry to him

Stephanie Aparateds them to a woods were a lot of animals

Sirius knew his future is be a vampire he is her mate after all the four of them stay quiet they watches Stephanie

Stephanie close her eyes smell a lion took off unbeliever fast at vampire speed tackeding the lion to the ground both of them growls

Stephanie spied its neck prier into the skink drinking the blood her eyes retuning to golden amber colour she had not feed for two days

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius's taw dropped open seeing how well Stephanie is a Nation Vampire her engagement Ring Spiking and sun light hit her making her skin glow in the sun light

Soon enough Stephanie turns to them wiping her mouth from the blood

They all went back home  
Stephanie watches over Sirius as he sleeps thought the Night look out the Window jumps down seeing Jasper

Sirius rolls in his sleep smiling

"Hey Steph" Jasper said

"Hello Jasper you better be quick I need to get back to Sirius" Stephanie said

" okay Listing Carlisle been thinking he think he might able to help you when you change Sirius into one of us and Alice had a Vision seeing you were Pregnant " Jasper said

"Whoa I need to got now "Stephanie said jumps back trough the window

Close the window lies next to Sirius on the bed

Sirius moves his head into her chest  
Stephanie strokes Sirius's hair thinking about what Jasper just say to her

Chapter two Working

Stephanie had to leave for work but leaves Sirius a note

Sirius wake up a bite later signs see the note read it

_Sirius,_

_I am sorry about not being here when you wake up but Carlisle called me saying me and him been called into Work I am working as a doctor like Carlisle here been a hit and run I do not know how I ill be gone but you can visited me at my lurch break which is at 12:30pm for you see me I love you_

_Love Stephanie Xoxo _

Sirius got up change into black jeans and Red top went down stairs only to bump into James

"Morning James" Sirius said

"Good morning Padfoot come on lily got Breakfast ready for you" James said as they walk into the Kitchen

"Pafot "Harry said reaching for his godfather

Sirius smiles at his little Godson pick him up

"Were Stephanie?" Lily asked

"Work she and Carlisle been called in its been a hit and Run crash apery I get to see her on her lurch break " Sirius said when his cellphone rings groans as Love story began to sing knowing who it is it

"Hi Handsome" Stephanie said

"Hello Babe how work?" Sirius said in between eating

"Its fine they letting me off early I am on my way to see you Carlisle is driving me to you now "Stephanie said

"Whoopee you want to go a date?" Sirius asked her

"You know my Answer to that Sirius you sure about becoming one of us? When you, Lily, James and Remus want to on the Vacation? "Stephanie said to her Fiancé

"Hell yea here is no way I am not drying leaving you alone Babe" Sirius said roll his eyes mouth overpovicted Fiancé to Lily, James and Remus who trys not to laugh

"I asked them now hang on" Sirius took his phone away form his ear turns to his friends "she wants to know when you want to go on that Vacation?" Sirius asked

"Next week for three weeks "Remus, Lily and James said

"Babe they say next week" Sirius said

"Good I ready book the Tickets on a Private Jet you know why" Stephanie said

"Yea I know babe "Sirius said

Chapter three the Vacation

They visited through Rio de Janeiro

"So we not are staying in Rio de Janeiro?" Sirius asked

"No just passing thought "Stephanie said place their bags in Water Taxi James and Lily with Remus are on the boat

Sirius sat next to the driver seat

Stephanie resends the Boat then pulls into front driving at fast speed heading a island

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius's taw dropped open

"Welcome to Island Esme Gift to Esme from Carlisle bought it her on their wedding day "Stephanie said as she pull the Boat up by the Island tires it up

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius have a look around while Stephanie comes in with their bags place them on the floor

" I am looking in the bathroom making sure we got stuff for you Lily your time of moth Ohh Remus Carlisle had build a Place for your Transform" Stephanie said heads to the large Bathroom Points to the other House

Stephanie decides to have a swim in the water turns to Sirius" you want to go for a swim?" Stephanie asked

Lily, James and Remus were in the other house asleep

"Sure" Sirius said

They went for their swim ended up making love too

The next day

Stephanie was in the kitchen cooking Sirius's breakfast

Sirius walk in smiling

Stephanie reopens the Fringes grabs a Butterbeef for Sirius place in front of him place the food in front of him

"Thanks I am Staving "Sirius said

"Hello?" James, Lily and Remus said

"In the Kitchen you guys "Stephanie said drinking her blood down

"You through about the Wedding?" Lily asked

"Erm About that Alice had a Vision about she says me and Sirius will married in the spring not on a sunny day she is planning the whole thing by the way Carlisle is taking you and his sons ,Remus and James to get your Tux when get back" Stephanie said

"Stephanie wow I can't wait when we are married "Sirius said


End file.
